Tattoo
by Assembly-of-Flaming-Teens
Summary: The aftermath of a night of partying, poor boys. Short, rated mainly for use of vulgar language and AU


**So… I started this back in 2008, and it's less than a thousand words… no pairings this time around, well a little bit of an implied crush. So possibly a bit OOC, I haven't done much watching of Naruto in a few years, but hopefully not too bad. **

_~ And start! ~_

He woke up in a tattoo parlor, his stomach hurt, his lip hurt, his head hurt, just about everything had an ache or pain of some sort. Sitting up gently he glanced around Kiba was laying about a foot away bandages on either side of his face. Gaara laid a few feet away in the opposite direction; he had a bandage on his forehead.

"He lives!" Someone shouted from behind the counter. He looked up at the other boy barely able to make out what looked like a cat... a really big one, after a closer look he did indeed realize it was just Kankuro.

"What the hell happened last night?" He groaned his head was pounding. Kankuro threw his arms up n the air dramatically.

"Naruto! I kinda thought you all died or something. Anyway, you were so wasted! You came in demanding tattoos and I got so much cash last night!" Gaara groaned and sat up before turning his glare towards his brother.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Gaara demanded growling slightly at the older man who backed up waving his hands defensively. Across the room Kiba rolled over yelping as his cheek hit the cushion, clutching his head from the sudden headache he was hit with.

"The bandages can come off after you leave and, preferably, while you're at home." Kankuro said walking behind the counter grabbing s bottle and returning before grabbing the boys some water. "You're just lucky I didn't kick your drunk asses out and let you sleep on the curb." Gaara pulled his brother down by the collar of his shirt.

"If it looks like shit, I'm murdering your sleep." Gaara muttered the door Kiba suddenly looked alarmed.

"Shit, did we walk!"

"Quiet, I'll call a cab." Gaara said looking at the missed calls on his phone, "Who the hell is Hyuuga?" Naruto stared at his red headed friend an eyebrow raised.

"Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga. Best friend of Sasuke Uchiha, even though they don't really get along."

"Wait, Uchiha as in the one you moan about in your sleep?" Naruto blushed before muttering a phrase that sounded like one in the same, "As in black haired kid walking across the street?" Naruto whipped his head around staring directly at the unsuspecting raven-haired boy. His eyes glinted mischievously before he took off across the street, pounced on the raven hair boy and made his way back across the street, all the while laughing maniacally, to where Gaara and Kiba were waiting for him to come back so they could get in the cab. On their way down the street passed Sasuke, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"He's so hot!" Naruto squealed sitting back into the seat, "But it made my stomach hurt..." Gaara just sighed before smacking the blond over the head Naruto sat back in the seat holding his head. When they finally arrived at Gaara's house, more like mansion, Gaara paid the cab while Kiba whined about his parents kicking his ass and Naruto, while in his thoughts of Sasuke, almost walked into the neighbors house. Gaara pulled him back by his shirt collar before unlocking the door and allowing Kiba in to run to the bathroom. Naruto followed the brunette into the bathroom watching as he took off the bandages to reveal red fangs covering both of his cheeks just below his eyes.

"Oh shit man, my parents are going to freak when they see this."

"Just tell them you got cut."

"And didn't even bother washing the blood from my face?"

"You thought it looked too cool to get rid of."

"You're a dumb ass."

"Yeah well, you look awkward!" Naruto then decided that it would be best to stick out his tongue.

"What's yours?" Naruto blinked before lifting his shirt and pulling the bandage off carefully. "Fuck man, this will teach me a lesson about drinking." This stomach had a swirl starting at the belly button and expanding out, leaving him to groan. It looked cool but now he knew why it hurt so badly.

"What about Gaara?" Naruto looked up, looking for their red haired friend before shrugging gently. He probably went to the bathroom once Kiba had gotten a look in the mirror.

"Son of a bitch I'll kill him!" Naruto blinked hearing the yell from the bathroom, that didn't sound promising. He walked out and Naruto almost laughed, the Kanji on his forehead made sense but Gaara looked close to homicidal.

"You don't just love the idea of walking into school with that? At least it isn't as bad as Kiba's little cheek fangs."

"Watch it." Kiba growled before frowning. "I need to leave soon to check on Akamaru, I can't believe I passed out there." He groaned, Naruto nodded.

"We probably need to get back to the apartment, try not to kill your brother; most people won't even know what it means." Gaara stared at them before sighing, hopefully. Gaara showed them to the front door and nearly slammed it when they left, making Naruto smile. "See, he's not angry." Kiba shook his head gently.

"It that's a good mood I hope to never see a bad day." He mumbled as they walked off.

_~ End ~ _

**Tada! Just the aftermath but I'm having fun with these little short things, getting me back into actually writing again. **


End file.
